Destroying the Memories
by BearChild
Summary: Ten and Rose venture to a random planet where they find green skies, a much needed ATM and something a lot more dangerous than a bout of Jackie’s cooking.
1. Free!

_**Disclaimer**__: As much as I'd love to own David Tennant and Billie Piper or the whole 'Doctor Who' title, I don't. They belong to a very smug BBC and Russell T Davies. I don't own any of it, not even the DVDs. Damn._

Chapter 1 –_Free as the Wind Blows_

"Love you too Mum. And yes we'll be careful. We'll be back soon, okay?"

"Okay, Love. I'll see you soon." Jackie Tyler then turned to the Doctor and pointed a harsh finger. "You had better bring her back in time for Christmas. And I want you both back in one piece, you hear me?"

Rose's eyes rolled as she turned and headed into the Tardis, the Doctor just in front. She closed the door behind her, and turned around only to find the Doctor with a manic grin spread wide across his face, arms outstretched.

"Free! Free at last! No more boredom, not more sleeping on the sofa, no more of your mother's dreadful cooking, and above all else, _definitely _no Eastenders!! I'm _free!!_

Rose just laughed at him, the grin on his face contagious as he ran towards the console and began to prod at a series of buttons.

"We were only there a week!"

"Really? So much for a holiday. Next time I think I might just meet you at the end of it. Now, where'd you wanna go? We could, I dunno, we could finally go to Barcelona, or we could go to that Pleasure Planet we visited ages ago, what was it called? LumLum, LumFum, something like that. That'd be nice. But I think we should give that one where they're obsessed with _This is Your Life _a miss; I don't think I'm up to it today." There was a pause as the Doctor headed around to the other side of the consol. "Or _maybe, _just _maybe_…we could just, do _this!"_

The Doctor's hand came down hard on a nice big lever near the centre of the console, that looked like it was just aching to be pulled, and he bounded round in front of Rose.

"Where are we going?" she asked, and then laughed out loud at the look of glee on his face.

"No idea. That nice big button over there, and that lever I just happened to pull, take us to a nice little spot in the Universe. Only thing is, I've no idea where! It's all one _big adventure! _

The Doctor ran towards the door as the Tardis landed, looked back, and saw that Rose had cottoned onto the idea, her happiness showing through.

So he opened the door and stepped out.

"Ooh, we're somewhere in the Juxacon galaxy. That green sky over there's a dead giveaway. 'Course sunset's a different matter altogether. It's the same on all these planets; they all come from the same asteroid belt and orbit round the same sun. The sky turns purple with pink pokadots, and the suns a pale blue.

"It sounds beautiful. Could we watch it tonight? We could have chips, too", she added, trying to swing him round.

"I think I could handle a little sky watching for one night."

They headed towards the nearest corner, rounding it only to discover they were deep in the slums of the city. Everything was grey and long-forgotten, the place almost deserted. The only real sign of life was a deformed man sitting in a pile of rags at the street's edge. The Doctor suddenly spotted a slight hole in the wall up the street a little way and started towards it.

"Doctor?"

"I've been looking for one of these for ages. They took out the one I used to go to, and I haven't been bothered to find another."

"What is it?"

"It's an ATM Rose, an Automatic Teller Machine."

"That's a teller machine? It's just a hole in the wall."

"It's the basic model! Besides, there are a few major differences between this beauty and an Earth machine.

Instead of a card, you just scan part of your body, in my case, a fingerprint. Then the transaction links straight with my account I set up a long, _long, _time ago. However, if you don't happen to _have _fingers, other parts of the anatomy can be scanned. Oh, inner ear scans are quite popular nowadays of course, but it used to always be –"

The Doctor's voice cut abruptly off as he was hit over the head with a metal bat and he fell straight to the ground, the wound already gushing blood down one side of his face. Stars exploded in front of his eyes and Rose's shrieks in his right ear seemed impossibly loud as she too tried to throw off the attacker.

Forcing himself upwards onto his hands and knees, the Doctor pushed forwards towards the assailant, who had managed to finally get on top of Rose and push her into the wall. Hard.

The Doctor felt anger rise up in him at this unwarranted attack, especially at its assault on Rose. He lunged at the man-like being, pushing it into the ground.

But the attacker was strong and the Doctor weakened, and the Doctor felt himself being forced into the ground and a steel-capped boot in his ribs before a device not unlike his sonic was pushed to his forehead.

And then…nothing.

Rose had managed to pull herself up, only in time to witness the Doctor falling into unconsciousness. She pulled herself to her feet and ran at the attacker in blind panic, but he simply pushed her out of the way and carted the Doctor off towards a high-tech van she only now noticed at the opposite end of the street and dumped him inside. She ran towards the van, but her attempts to catch it were futile, and as it sped off she felt her gut wrench violently for the Doctor.

**A/N: **_This is my first fanfic so I'd love any comments and advice you can give me. The purple button below is just aching to be pushed. Anything and everything you can give me would be great, I'll be happy just to know that someone is reading this. :)_


	2. The silver building on the green horizon

Chapter 2. – The silver building on the green horizon

**A/N: **Thanks to D.W. Vean and montypython203 for reviewing the last chapter, you guys made my day. Sorry, no Doctor this chapter, you'll just have to wait until next chapter. Now sit back, put your feet up, and review at the end. Enjoy.

Rose was crying and desperate and angry.

She knelt on the ground, still listening to the screeching of the van's accelerator as it sped off, the Doctor out cold inside. She tried to force herself to calm down, but as soon as she came close, the image of the Doctor's shattered body being dragged away, bloody and lifeless, swam into her vision.

Turning around slowly, Rose's eyes locked onto those of the homeless man from earlier, he having not moved from his earlier position. Anger and thoughts of the Doctor rose in her, and she realised she didn't want to stop them. Moments later, she was almost on top of the vagrant, shouting abuse at him, tears streaming down her face. "What are you, you complete moron! You could see what was happening; you could see we needed help, WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP US! That, that, _creature _tried to drag me away, and he got the Doctor, and you didn't even raise an arm you IDIOT!

By this stage Rose was shaking the beggar violently back and forth, spit and insults flying from her mouth in anger.

But the man didn't raise a sweat at the onslaught. In fact, he didn't even seem to notice. The only indication that he was even aware she was there was a slight twitching in his right arm when she tugged at it, almost unnoticeable. He was just going to sit there and take this crazy lady's abuse, until she had run out of steam.

So it was a fairly heavy surprise to Rose when the man answered her onslaught, his voice low and strong, golden eyes tinged with – was that guilt? – boring straight into the heart of her soul.

"I have seen too many go that way. There is no way to help. I gave up long ago."

"Why? Where's he gone? What's happened to the Doctor? Why have they taken him? Please, I need to know, you have to tell me, I really need to help him. Please, can you tell me where they've taken him? Please I need to know."

But the man turned away and would speak no more. His only indication of hearing her pleading was his eyes, turning, foreboding and depressing, towards a building blocking the skyline.

A building towards which a determined Rose began to stumble.

Rose's eyes were fixed on the foreboding building in front of her, only two things on her mind. One, how to get to the silver building on the glowing green horizon, two, and much more importantly, a not so healthy Timelord possibly held there by aliens unknown.

Rose's faltering footsteps brought her careering straight into an oldish, round man carrying his shopping home, and she couldn't stop knocking his shopping straight out of his hands and onto the ground.

"Whoa there miss. Take it easy."

"Sorry, sorry." Rose was starting to panic.

"Ah, it's fine lass. Don't stress yourself about it." Now he'd seen her anguish. "Hey, it's only a couple a

bags a shopping, nothing major. Nothing to get upset about."

Rose bent down to help the man pick up his shopping, trying to do it as quickly as possible. The man noticed her speed and watched her intently.

"Where you heading lass that you need to get to in such a hurry?" His voice was soft and understanding. She felt she wanted to trust this man, like he would protect her. It reminded her of the Doctor. It then reminded her of the task in hand, which reminded her of the Doctor's injuries and his current comatose state, which made her hurry and fumble even more.

"I just need to get to that tall building over there, to help a friend who needs me. The silver building with the spire. See it?"

Rose knew the man did when she saw his eyes darken, just a little, and perhaps cloud over in the slightest way. "Do you know –?"

"Yes. The Zeberbuilding."

Rose's eyes turned too towards the ominous spire, and crossed between it and the old gentleman's face in front of her.

"The Zeberbuilding? What happens there then?" her voice tired, but also desperate for anything that would help her to get to the Doctor.

"I don't know exactly." The man's voice is wistful and slow and sad, as if trying to remember something long since forgotten in the depths of his conscience. His left arm came up and rubbed just below his right shoulder as he talked. "I'm sure I've been there but I just…can't quite remember what happened. You know

what I mean?"

"Um, yeah, yeah I do." But Rose was far from understanding. The rapid change in the man's demeanour worried her more than she'd like to let on.

"Is there a bus system or something around here?" Rose looked around for some sign of public transport. "How do I get there?"

"Oh, you don't. No. No no no no no. Stay away from there."

"I can't. My friend's hurt and unconscious and I think they're holding him there. I have to get to him. I have to help him." Rose was speaking just as much to herself now.

She began walking towards the Zeberbuilding once again, her pace swift, her eyes fixed, leaving the man behind. The gentleman seemed to deduce that the woman striding purposely away from him wasn't going to stop any time soon.

"Hey. Hey!" Rose turned around, but didn't stop walking, her feet now facing back towards the elderly man.

"You seem like a nice miss. I would ask you to stay far away from that building, but I see that it's not going to happen, is it? You're going to help this friend of yours no matter what I say. But if you must go, please… be careful. And good luck."

**A/N: **Thanks for reading guys, hope I didn't disappoint. That purple/blue (yay!) button below needs a friend.


	3. A modern MP3

Chapter 3. – a modern MP3

**A/N:**Sorry for the delay. Computers are great until they decide to conk out on you. Here we go…

Darkness, only darkness.

He seemed to be floating in a void, nothing coming to him. He was enjoying this feeling of serenity, of knowing nothing, of his entire existence just being _floating_.

But tiny pinpricks of light were beginning to appear around him, bringing him out of his non-existence. They began to orbit around him, attracted, and he tried to push them away, finding he wanted to stay here forever and just float, but they were insistent. They attached themselves to him, as more and more began to appear around him, bringing stiffness and cold and pain flooding back.

He could resist no more, and the light took him.

The Doctor's low groan echoed around the clammy room as he slowly rose to consciousness. He kept his eyes closed as waves of nausea rolled over him, and one somewhat bruised hand crept slowly to his forehead, the other closing around his ribs.

He tried to remember where and when he was and why he felt so bad, but nothing would come. The cold only seemed to be getting worse, and a shiver down his back sent intolerable pain throughout his entire body, everywhere suddenly seeming to hurt twice as badly.

Wanting nothing more at this moment than to sleep, the Doctor slipped slowly back into the void.

Rose's wandering had led her slowly but surely to the other side of the city, just in front of the Zeberbuilding, and now she was utterly exhausted. Her feet ached like you wouldn't believe, her pains beginning to overcome her, so she granted herself a two minute rest, falling down onto the concrete. She wouldn't be much good to the Doctor if she couldn't even stand up.

She quickly found herself caught up in thoughts of the Doctor as tiredness crept in on her, taking away her alertness. So she didn't notice the shadows creeping in around her, their dark suddenly becoming a whole lot more complete, the air still and the rustling around her coming to a halt.

At least not until those shadows were on top of her.

She'd only seen them out of the corner of her eye at the last second, so the only thing she could do to react was roll out of the way. It landed centimetres from her, wounded from the unexpected impact of concrete. But the other assailant quickly rounded on her, and the only thing she could think of to do was run as fast and as hard as she could.

She was fairly fit from always keeping up with the Doctor, but after only a couple of hundred metres, it was almost upon her, and she was starting to lag. So she ran straight to the first place she saw.

Straight through the doors of the Zeberbuilding.

When the Doctor woke up for the second time, he only seemed to be worse. The pain in his head and ribs took his breath away, and he shivered once again when he realised he was without his shirt or jacket. Why was that? Where was he?

He forced his eyes open, his vision wavering in and out, and was met with bright white light everywhere he looked. He was in the centre of a small room, with absoulutely nothing in it but himself.

Weakly, he pulled himself the metre and a half over to the wall, leaning against it breathing heavily. Every breath he took rasped and it now hurt to breath.

The Doctor shivered slightly, bringing his hands up to rub the cold away from his arms, but pulled away abruptly when his hand went through something wet and a sharp pain shot through his right arm as he cringed slightly.

He looked at his hand in disgust, blood now covering it from where he had rubbed. The skin on the top half of his arm was in shreds, a short line of ragged stitching visible with blood oozing out from between the wound.

There was a noise from behind a door he had barely noticed and keys jangled in a lock. The door opened and his eyes connected with the eager eyes of another man, who calmly stepped into the room and once again closed the door and turned to face the Doctor.

"Where am I? What is this place?" the Doctor demanded, his speech commanding but somewhat tainted by his shivering.

All he received in return was a small titter. "Doctor, Doctor, what are we going to do with you? You really shouldn't try to take control of the conversation all the time; it's just not going to work. Especially with me."

There was a slight pause as the Doctor mulled this over, trying to assess this man through the pain pulsating in his cranium.

"But, just this once", the man mused, "I think it might be in my best interest to answer a couple of your questions. What would you like to know first? Where you are? Why I know your name? _Why_you're here? Perhaps where your pretty friend is right now?"

The Doctor physically bristled at the mention of Rose, but let nothing slip through his mouth.

"Oh, Doctor. Don't try to hide everything from me. There's no need. And besides that, there's no point."

He pulled out a device from his pocket, and the Doctor followed the cord attached to it all the way to where it was attached to the man's forehead.

"See, after those mercenaries out there pulled you in here out cold, I treated myself to a little entertainment to pass the time. This here", he held up the device in his hand, "is a little gadget I invented a little while back, a bit like one of those old MP3 players. You load something on there; it stores it, than I can play different parts of it at my leisure. It holds quite a lot of information on there, but I have to say I was pushing the limit a bit with you Doctor. All those adventures; Cybermen, Axons, _Daleks._ "

There was a slight pause as he studied the Doctor.

"Oh Doctor, we are slow today aren't we?" The man's voice became hard as he stared straight into the Doctor's wide brown eyes. "With this little beauty, I can see everything in your head. I have your entire mind on disk. I have seen your thoughts. And soon, I think I might just go and have a little fun with them."

**A/N:**Thanks for reading!


	4. A Metaphor's Galore

Chapter 4. – A metaphor's galore

**A/N:** I got some writing done for you 'cos I as on a four day weekend 'cos of the Melbourne Cup, but my computer's playing up so I haven't been able to upload till now. I'm sorry if this chapter seems a little preachy, but I didn't know how to change it. Hope you all enjoy.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Her attackers may have strangely stopped at the entrance to the building, but Rose was not less panicked than she had been five minutes ago. Her heart was racing and she had no idea what she was going to do now she'd got to the Zeberbuilding.

It therefore took Rose a slightly longer time than it should have to realise how few people were around. She'd seen barely anyone in the corridors; the huge spaces seemed strangely deserted. Rose slowly came to recognise that she'd need to be very careful not to be seen, as she would soon be recognised as out of place. Her only advantage at this stage was that it was unlikely they would look for her inside the building that housed the very people she was supposed to be running away from.

Slowly, Rose managed to work her way around the place, slowly becoming more confident, even taking a chance and catching a lift to the next level up in her urgency to get anything she could find on the Doctor.

It wasn't until she was walking along a bright corridor that she heard her first voice, a woman, seemingly speaking to herself.

Rose quickly darted into the side corridor and listened intently, barely being able to hear.

"He's the first one in ages, that one. Haven't had anyone older than ten in here for years, have we. Don't know why he's only come up now, but I'll take anything I can get I suppose. Boy though, was he worth the wait."

The voice faded out of earshot as the woman entered the lift. Rose got the impression that she was a little crazed. Maybe it was working in here all day long, with the whitewashed walls and sheltered demeanour of the place.

Rose was then hit with a paradox of emotions. She was positive now that she had found the whereabouts of the Doctor, but at the same time, her concern for him mounted. She had no idea why he'd been abducted in the first place, so she was scared of what could be happening to him right now.

It was with this in mind that Rose entered the room the woman had just vacated.

And came face to face with screens covered with the Doctor's face. The image was streaming and she found her eyes fixed to the screen, pictures flowing from a room below ground level.

She could see the Doctor.

She could see the Doctor _right now._

And he looked terrible.

Blood covered the left side of his face, dried in place all the way down to where it had run onto his bare shoulder. One of his eyes was black and almost swollen shut. His skin was white and covered with sweat, but he was shivering anyway. He looked drained, and a close-up shot of his face showed his eyes to be slightly unfocused.

In short, she had never seen him look quite so bad.

**xxxxxxxxx**

The man himself was at that very moment feeling every pain in his body, and proposed that he had never physically felt this bad.

The man opposite him was talking again, but he was finding it harder and harder to concentrate. With great effort, he pulled himself back out of his world and forced himself to take in the man's words once again.

"The Oncoming Storm they used to call you did they? Oh, that's laughable that. And look at you now. You're more like the Oncoming _Teacup_ now, don't you think, _Doctor? _You're just a flowery teacup with a crack down the side to let all the hot tea come pouring out, right out onto the dirt on the floor." He rubbed his hands together in glee. "Ooh, I do _love _a good metaphor!"

The man turned around and began to pace as he spoke.

"Oh but Doctor, this is a momentous occasion. I have power over the Lord of Time, the most powerful being in the Universe." The man slowly swaddled towards the injured Time Lord.

"How many creatures throughout the Universe do you think would beg to be in my position right now, the Doctor at my feet?" His foot prodded the Doctor's legs with his foot before kneeling in front of his prisoner.

"I can see into your very essence, and change it, just like that."

The man's fingers clicked right in front of the Doctor's face and the Time Lord's eyes slipped back into his head. A movie-reel of pictures began to play through his mind, thoughts whispered throughout his psyche.

He was a boy on Gallifrey, looking into the Untempered Schism.

He was in his forth Incarnation, a red scarf wrapped around his neck, holding the hand of Sarah Jane.

He was in his current body, Christmas Day, in the middle of a sword battle.

He was fighting the Master as Eight.

He was at the end of the Time War, his hand propped over a lever, tears streaming down his face. Utterly alone.

"Agghh, make it stop, make it stop!"

The Doctor's desperate screams echoed around the room, tears mixing with blood. His hand reached out, trying to stem the flow of memories, connecting onto the one thing within his reach.

His fingers latched onto his captor's temple, trying desperately to stay in reality, not to become lost in his thoughts.

And suddenly the images changed.

He didn't recognise them anymore.

He was looking through the eyes of child, onto a decrepit flat, shrieking from inside echoing throughout his brain.

He was lying on the hard ground, surrounded, wishing he had the power to stop those around him.

He was inside a white room, watching on a screen as a chip was inserted in a woman's arm.

The images were cut off abruptly as the man opposite the Doctor pulled himself away, falling backwards onto the floor, panting hard.

Their eyes met, both fierce as hell, both in agony that their souls had been exposed to another. They stayed like that for a long time, staring each other out, trying to block out what they had seen, what they had felt in each other. It was a long time before the Doctor broke the deadlock.

"Smit, that's your name. Smit."

"That's me."

"You targeted Rose and me because we still had our memories, the only ones on the planet with them still in tact. We had not been _immunised._We had only just arrived on the planet, and we came up on your screens, so you targeted us. It surprised you because you were supposed to be able to control everyone. But you didn't have the man-power to take both of us, did you? So you just took me and left her on a street corner," he spat.

"You had the stronger aura. You have been alive for so long now, you have so many memories. So many memories to lose, so much knowledge for me."

"The devices in their arms, the device in _my_ arm, it keeps everyone ignorant doesn't it? The streets were so deserted because no one could remember who they were, their old lives. They couldn't remember what they'd left behind, who they loved or who loved them. So they started again with what little information they had, well all the while you were controlling their actions. And all so you could satisfy your need to control."

Smit's voice became callous, his eyes spitting venom. "Why should they have it all? I never had anything. I've built an empire here, with me in control. For once in my life I can fight back, have a little power, have someone _respect _me. I-"

"They don't respect you! You're trying to gain control over this planet by holding everything inside the people's heads to ransom. Their deepest desires, their most agonising moments, their every emotion, known to an entire little world just over the hill. You can manipulate their memories and change their lives. But you won't win that way. You have to _earn_ a person's respect, you can't buy it, you can't just decide that you want it and expect it straight away. You can't win until you let them make their own decisions in lives that are their own."

"I can and I am. I can still change you. I can change who are, what you're like, what you've done," Smit spat. I can change your very essence, Lord of Time. No one has ever resisted, why should you be any different?"

The door burst open suddenly, and a woman stood in the doorway, panting.

The Doctor grinned a little as he saw who she was.

"Because no one else has ever had Rose."

**A/N:**Please give me your thoughts, I love reviews. Hint Hint. Thanks for reading.


	5. The Lonliest Song you ever did Hear

Chapter 5 – The loneliest song you ever did hear

**A/N:**Okay, really sorry about the ridiculously long wait for this, I hope you haven't all given up on me. There are lot of reasons why it took so long to write. Exams, a virus on my computer, the need for a new motherboard, battery _and _charger for my laptop, not being able to access the net after we FINALLY got broadband… but the main reason is I'm just really slack.

Big thanks go out to **Rommie's Voice**. Your review sent me dancing round the kitchen.

Last thing… I found this chapter very hard to write, and I don't think it turned out very well, so I'm sorry about that too.

**xxxxxxx**

Smit reacted quickly, leaping towards Rose from across the room, but she was quicker, activating the device in her hand with a rapid hand movement.

Both Smit and the Doctor immediately fell unconscious were they were, Smit collapsing to the ground and the Doctor slumping against the far wall, as the devices embedded in both their arms responded to the signal from the device which Rose had come across upstairs.

Rose rushed towards the Time Lord and knelt down beside him. "I'm sorry Doctor, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what else to do."

Her hand brushed back his bangs as her fingers trailed over his face, trembling. To see the Doctor like this, so vulnerable, so desperate and lifeless scared her more than she could say. She felt bile rise into her throat and her actions, and a pain in her chest. So many things had happened to them together, but he'd _always_ been there, always fully animated and thinking his way out of a situation. But to think a way out of a situation, she thought, it's probably a good idea to be conscious.

"Okay, what now? Get him back to the Tardis. Right. Tardis."

Her mind began to scan the area, looking for something that would help her carry the Doctor. Nothing. Running outside the room, her eyes fell upon an open storage closet. Through the brooms and detergents, she spotted her saving grace. A wheelchair.

Quickly unfolding it and wheeling it back into the room, she set it in front of the Doctor and crouched down in front of his unconscious form once again.

"Okay Doctor, I just gotta get you into here."

Rose placed her hands under the Doctor's arms and heaved, all her energy going towards the effort of getting his dead weight into the chair.

"God you're heavy, you know that?"

She managed to heave his body up and into the wheelchair and wheeled him outside of the room before she suddenly stopped, realising she was forgetting something.

Running back into the room, she reached down to pick up the device in the hands of Smit, before tucking it safely into her pocket. She would ask the Doctor what to do with it later. She steered the wheelchair with it towards the lift and pressed the button, urging it to come quickly.

She had to get the Doctor out of here fast. The device in his arm was leaking poisonous substances throughout his body right now, and would keep going till she removed it. Eventually, it would wipe out his memories, leaving only a shell of a man with no history and no recollection of himself. She had to get the Doctor back to the Tardis. Back to safety. The Doctor with no past was a very scary thought.

The lift arrived and they entered, going up a level. The doors opened, and Rose looked up, only to meet a half-crazed woman lunging at both her and the Doctor with a knife. The same half-crazed woman she had met earlier.

Rose pulled sideways, forcing herself to the side, only just avoiding the knife. The woman kept going though, the knife plunging deep into the elevator wall, stuck fast.

Grabbing the side of the Doctor's wheelchair, Rose dragged him out of the door and slammed the button to close the lift. She twisted through the corridors, almost stopping in surprise when she finally came face to face with the doors to the building.

Rose ran out into the cold air, and kept going, down street after street, in the general direction they had left the Tardis, such a long time ago, an eternity. She was starting to get desperate, to fear that she had gone too far and was lost, when she came across the hole in the wall that was the ATM.

She raced past the blood covering the footpath, forcing the painful memories back into her head, before turning the corner and coming across the beautiful sight.

The gleaming sight of the Tardis, the same as ever, came into view and her exhausted legs carried her right to the door without even thinking. It felt like a homecoming, an event, that the Tardis was still there, the same as ever.

Almost. It was still without the Doctor.

Rose unlocked the door to the police box, fingers fumbling in the cold, before taking the Doctor straight through the console room and into his bedroom, lifting him up and lying his inanimate body on the plain-looking double bed.

Then she just looked at him. She didn't know what to do, she wasn't a doctor. His wounds looked serious; he had to see a doctor. But first she had to get him home and get that chip out.

Rushing back to the console room Rose tried to remember everything the Doctor had ever told her about flying the Tardis, and realised that it wasn't enough. She had to get the Doctor to wake up, and as hopeless as this task seemed, it was the only way.

But at the door to the console room Rose stopped as an eeriness washed over her and a beautiful singing began to play deep in her mind. The sound was almost soulful, the loneliest sound she had ever heard, and it made her stop dead and listen.

The music in her head was so intense she almost didn't notice when the Doctor's voice started up behind her.

"This is Emergency Program One. Rose, if the Tardis activates this then I am dead, or close to it. And I'm sorry about that, I liked this body, but hopefully my next will be just as energetic. The Tardis will take you back home, 2007, and if I'm not with you I want you to just leave the Tardis on the street corner and forget about it. Forget about me, and live your life Rose, with Mickey the Idiot and Jackie. If I am with you, I'll regenerate, but I can't be exactly the same. Thankyou Rose. For everything. You've made one lonely Time Lord as happy as he could be. So Thankyou."

By the time the image faded away and the console started up, Rose was no longer in the console room, but already running back to the bedroom, tears streaming down her face.

**xxxxxxx**

**A/N:**Next chapter's the last one. Review and tell me what you think about… the drought, or Japanese whaling, or the Chaser pranks, or what you're doing on Tuesday…

To all the British, I'm extremely jealous of you, we don't get The Voyage of the Damned until April, and I can't even download it.

I really should make these a bit shorter.

Merry Christmas to all.


End file.
